Barbie
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Dark fic? Maybe. Sakura tersenyum sinis pada kakaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Kau tahu, Luka? Kau seperti Barbie. Cantik dan jalang."  lalu melemparkan sepuntung kepala boneka jalang itu tepat ke sebelah kepala kakaknya. M-rated for many reasons. RnR?


Kala itu Sakura masih berusia delapan tahun, dan Luka berusia tiga belas tahun.

Mereka bersaudara dan hanya tinggal berdua (setelah kedua orangtua mereka bercerai dan dengan teganya membuang mereka ke jalan raya). Saat itu ─Luka masih ingat betul kasus penginjakan harga dirinya tersebut─ Sakura masih sangat sangat belia, usianya tiga tahun dan masih sangaaaat polos. (Sayangnya kini dia tumbuh menjadi seorang yang dingin dan bengis). Dia manis. Maniiiis sekali seperti kakaknya. (Namun Luka masih jauh lebih manis dibanding adiknya saat itu).

Luka yang masih berusia delapan tahun itu hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, seraya memegangi tangan adiknya erat. Iris _emerald _Sakura menatap kosong mata boneka _Barbie_-nya, satu-satunya barang berhaga yang dimilikinya saat itu. _Barbie_ tersebut adalah hadiah ulangtahun yang pertama dan terakhirnya, dibelikan oleh Luka ─dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Almarhum Ayah dan Ibu tak pernah sekalipun membelikannya mainan. Maka selama ini, _Barbie _lah yang menjadi pelipur laranya. Sakura menganggap sorot mata _Barbie _itu bersahabat.

─si _Barbie _seakan mendogmanya dengan berkata; _"Tenanglah gadis manis, aku yang cantik ini akan setia menemanimu." _Dengan angkuhnya. Karena kau tahu? Terkadang mata kosong _Barbie _menyorotkan sinar keangkuhan, bukan kehangatan. Mereka pandai bersandiwara dan memilih kedok. Singkat kata, munafik.

"Kenapa _Nee-chan _menangis?"

Tiga kata dalam satu kalimat itu terlontar dengan polosnya dari bibir mungil Sakura. Luka hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa. Mataku hanya kemasukan debu, karena sakit, aku jadi menangis." Jawab Luka seraya mengelap air matanya ─dan tanpa sadar dia telah mengajari adiknya untuk berdusta. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan seolah mengerti ─padahal dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan penjelasan kakaknya. Sesakit itukah jika mata kita kemasukan debu?

.

Luka sangat menyayangi adiknya. Setiap hari dia giat bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja setelah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengecap bangku pendidikan. Sakura belum tahu apa itu kasih sayang. Namun kenyataannya, dia selalu mempraktekkannya pada _Barbie_. Bukan kakaknya. Sakura lebih menyayangi _Barbie _dibanding kakaknya. (Siapa orang brengsek yang mendoktrin Sakura tentang hal ini? Tentu orangtuanya. Kalau begitu, ucapkan selamat jalan pada kasih sayang).

"Aneh, ya. Kenapa _Nee-chan _selalu pulang malam, _Barbie_?"

Sakura bertanya pada _Barbie ─_si cantik berkulit porselen itu. Kala itu dia sudah berusia dua belas tahun, namun masih belum bisa memahami istilah yang sudah seharusnya diketahui olehnya. Dia hanya tahu istilah dan bahasa-bahasa vulgar yang tak pantas diucapkan olehnya. (Tebak siapa yang mengajarinya).

Tangan kanan Sakura memegangi tubuh langsing _Barbie_.

_Barbie _tak menjawab pertanyaan majikannya. Dia hanya tetap tersenyum kosong dan menatap datar si gadis cilik berambut merah muda di hadapannya. (Orang bodoh sekalipun tahu kalau dia benda tak bernyawa). Hal tersebut membuat Sakura naik pitam. Dia tersenyum sinis. Baru kali ini Sakura marah dengan sahabat (imajinasi)nya. Dia merasa diabaikan, padahal selama ini _Barbie _selalu setia menemaninya dan menjadi teman curhatnya.

"Kau mengkhianatiku. Kau jalang, _Barbie_. Sangat sangat jalang." Desisnya sinis ─tanpa tahu makna dari kata-kata yang dilontarkannya barusan. (Dia belajar dari kakaknya yang selalu mengatakan kata itu saat dirinya dilecehkan oleh 'pelanggan'nya). Tak ayal, tangan-tangan mungil telaten Sakura memelintir kepala _Barbie _dan …

'_Plop'_

─memisahkannya dari badannya. (Kemudian tawa hambar Sakura membahana di ruangan tidurnya yang sempit itu)

Semenjak saat itu, Sakura sangat membenci _Barbie _dan wanita-wanita jalang ─yang menurutnya─ seperti Ibu dan Luka.

─kepala _Barbie _yang telah dicampakkan olehnya itu seolah menjerit dan berteriak; _"Kau bocah brengsek! Jalang! Teganya kau memutuskan kepalaku seperti ini! Lalu apa arti kesetiaanku padamu selama ini? Kau gila, bocah! Kau sudah benar-benar gila! Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti membalasmu, brengsek!"_

.

_Aku benci Barbie dan pelacur jalang._

.

.

.

**Barbie**

**a 2012 Crossover Naruto and Vocaloid FanFiction  
>with main chara; Haruno Sakura and Megurine Luka<strong>

**Summary: **_Dark fic? Maybe. Sakura tersenyum sinis pada kakaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Kau tahu, Luka? Kau seperti Barbie. Cantik dan jalang." ─lalu melemparkan sepuntung kepala boneka jalang itu tepat ke sebelah kepala kakaknya. M-rated for many reasons. RnR?_

**Warning(s): **_**AU, Crossover, Dark-theme (how'd ya think?), little bit gore and sexual content, kinda bad language, weird, typo(s), OOC, NOT BASHING! Remember this. and there are many awesome mistakes here.**_

_**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own both of them.<br>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
>Vocaloid © CRYPTON YAMAHA<strong>_

.

First M rated. Sedikit gore, tapi lebih menuju kata-kata kasar dan vulgar. Terinspirasi dari sebuah quotes yang gak sengaja Chill temukan pada saat browsing Mbah Google (?) yang berbunyi; _**"You like a barbie."|"Thanks! Beautiful and tall, right?"|"No. But you're beautiful but no brain and heart." **_pokoknya itu kata-kata mendalam dan keren sekali!

**Well, have a nice read!**

**Merasa di bawah umur? Harap gunakan kesadaran sendiri. Dosa tak ditanggung.  
>Ingat, Tuhan melihat kita dari atas sana.<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berusia enam belas tahun sekarang.

Dia mengetahui profesi Luka ─dan semakin tak suka pada kakaknya itu. (Bagaimana tidak? Kakaknya seorang pelacur sejak usianya enam belas tahun. Baginya, itu sangat menjijikkan). Pernah sewaktu waktu, kekasih Luka datang ke rumahnya. Dia ─kekasih Luka itu─ tersenyum saat melihat paras adik dari Luka. Menurutnya Sakura itu dingin, namun tetap menawan. Rambut merah jambunya tergerai sebatas bahu. _Emerald_-nya menyorot kaku pada mata laki-laki dewasa yang dibawa kakaknya.

"Siapa dia, Luka?" tanya Sakura datar.

Luka tersenyum manis (yang membuat Sakura mual melihatnya). Dia memperkenalkan laki-laki itu padanya. "Namanya Gakupo, kekasihku. Nah, Gakupo-_kun_, ini adikku. Namanya Sakura." ─lalu kemudian, Gakupo dan Sakura saling berjabat tangan. Mereka bertukar pandang. Sakura hanya bisa berbisik dalam batinnya, _'Laki-laki itu seperti Barbie. Apakah dia banci? ─cih. Dia pasti brengsek.'_

Semenjak berkenalan, Gakupo menjadi sering 'bermain' ke rumahnya. Sakura sangat merasa risih. Setiap kali pria berambut ungu itu datang ke rumahnya dan memasuki kamar kakaknya, terdengarlah suara erangan dan desahan erostis yang memekakan telinganya. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal. Dia memejamkan matanya di atas ranjang dan tak memedulikan dunia sekitar. _'Suara sampah mereka itu … harus kubasmi!'_

Tempo hari, Gakupo memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Sakura. Kado yang sama dengan yang diberikan Luka beberapa tahun silam yang lalu. Dahi Sakura hanya mengernyit saat melihat isi dari bungkusan itu. Sepasang _Barbie. _Laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka sangat menawan, dan bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum. Namun tidak dengan Sakura. "Kenapa kau memberikanku ini, Gakupo-_san_?" tanyanya dingin. Gakupo tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku tahu kau selalu kesepian dan tak punya kawan." Katanya datar.

Sakura balik menatapnya tajam. Namun Luka tak menyadari adanya sorot kebencian itu. Dia sibuk membereskan kamarnya untuk bersiap 'menikmati' fantasi mesumnya bersama Gakupo.

'_Brengsek! Sampah!' _batin Sakura kesal.

.

_Aku tidak pernah punya seorang temanpun. Mungkin hanya kakakku yang bisa diajak bicara._

_Tapi aku tetap tak suka dengannya. Aku benci kakakku. Dia menjijikkan. Dia jalang. Sama jalangnya dengan pelacur-pelacur rendahan._

_Kakakku lah yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. Tak punya teman, putus sekolah, dan seorang yang terbelakang. Dia hanya memikirkan uang dan uang, tanpa mau menghiraukan kondisi kejiwaanku sekarang. Dasar wanita jalang._

.

Malamnya, Sakura duduk di atas ranjangnya seraya memperhatikan kedua _Barbie _itu dengan seksama. Kamar sempit (namun bersih) miliknya itu cukup kebal terhadap suara apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Jadilah Sakura sama sekali tak mendengar desahan dan erangan eksotis kakaknya dan kekasih kakaknya itu di kamar sebelah. Mereka melakukan hal itu (hampir) setiap hari. Bahkan Sakura sudah mengetahui apa saja yang kakaknya lakukan selama ini secara detail ─semenjak dirinya berusia sebelas tahun. (Dunia sudah gila.)

Mata hijaunya menyipit.

"Kalian mainan keduaku setelah si jalang itu," ucap Sakura seraya menyeringai sinis. "─dan … ohh. Sorot mata kalian tetap sama. Kalian membuatku muak dengan senyuman palsu dan kedok busuk kalian." Dia menelusuri lekuk tubuh _Barbie _wanita. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya berhenti tepat di bagian 'buah dada' si _Barbie_. "─wow. Kau _sexy_. Dadamu cukup besar, ya _Barbie_. Sayang sekali, semuanya palsu …" ─kemudian dia melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakan boneka itu.

Tubuh boneka itu polos, sekarang.

Sakura menatapnya jijik, mendecih sinis. (Dia berpikir, kenapa _Barbie _selalu dipuja-puja, padahal semua lekuk tubuh yang dimilikinya itu palsu. Bahkan selangkangannya terbentuk tak sempurna. Dia tak punya anus dan liang senggama layaknya kaum hawa dan manusia pada umumnya)

"Hmm … bahkan saat kutelanjangi pun, kau tetap tersenyum kosong seperti itu? Cih." Sakura kembali memaki boneka tersebut. Tak pernah mendapat respon dan balasan apapun, karena _Barbie _memang tolol di mata Sakura. Seperti idiot yang tak bisa berbicara. (Memang pada kenyataannya seperti itu, sayang.)

"─dasar jalang. Membosankan." Dia melempar boneka itu ke atas permukaan lantai. Lalu kembali menghempaskan tubuh jenjangnya di atas ranjang.

Samar-samar, dia mendengar erangan itu semakin kencang membahana. Dia hanya mendecih kesal, semakin menelungkupkan wajahnya di bawah bantal dan menyumpal telinganya. _'Bangsat! Bersetubuh saja harus pakai acara mengganggu orang tidur segala! Mereka sudah seperti babi yang bersetubuh. Sialan.'_

.

_Aku benci suara desahan dan erangan yang mengganggu tidurku._

_Aku benci Barbie._

_Aku benci kakakku._

_Aku benci si brengsek yang menjadi kekasih kakakku._

_Semuanya brengsek. Jalang. Bangsat._

.

Paginya, Sakura terbangun.

Dia merasakan pusing di kepalanya yang amat sangat. Iris hijau beningnya menerawang sekeliling kamar. _'Kenapa pintu kamarku terbuka? Cih. Shit.'_

Kemudian gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sosok _Barbie _tengah terduduk di ambang pintu, tersenyum (jalang) manis, dan menatapnya datar seolah hidup. Sakura tersenyum tipis, dan sinis. (Dia menatap mata boneka ─yang menurutnya─ tolol itu dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya. Tak suka dengan kehadirannya di pagi hari yang mengganggu). Tanpa merasa kasihan sedikitpun, Sakura menendang tubuh mungil boneka (jalang) itu. Dia terhempas di kolong tempat tidur. Badannya masih telanjang.

Sekali lagi, Sakura benci _Barbie_. Memang pada awalnya dia sangat senang dan terpukau dengan kecantikan _Barbie_, namun lama kelamaan dia semakin muak.

"─_God. I found something's fuckin' awesome there._"

Sakura berujar, dia melafalkan kalimat bahasa inggris buruk itu dengan fasih. Luka tersentak pelan dan menoleh kaget ke arah adiknya yang bertampang kusut tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu menyeringai. "_Guess what I've got_ …" ucap Sakura lagi. Nadanya terdengar sangat marah dan frustasi. Makanya senyuman sinis selalu tertampang di wajah manisnya.

"Oh, Sakura. Sudah bangun ternyata."

Luka merespon sekenanya. Dia sibuk menata wajah cantiknya dengan riasan _make up_. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya jijik. Dia berjengit, melihat penampilan kakaknya saat ini. Pakaian super ketat yang akan mengundang birahi kaum adam. Wanita dewasa berusia duapuluh satu tahun itu kini mengenakan _tank top _ketat berwarna merah marun dan rok mini di atas paha. Rambut merah mudanya kini hanya tersisa sebatas bahu ─sama seperti sang adik.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. _'Cih. Pekerjaan hinanya itu selalu saja mempunyai kriteria tolol.'_

"Luka, kau memotong rambutmu─?"

"Ya. Aku menjualnya untuk membeli semua _make up _ini." Potong Luka sekenanya.

Sakura masih menatap mata _azure _kakak perempuannya jengkel. Tangannya terkepal erat. (Saat itu juga kalbunya meronta, _"Kenapa kau harus bekerja sehina ini, Luka? Masih banyak pekerjaan layak dan mulia selain ini! Tolol!"_). Luka sudah beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia menyelempangkan tas kulit imitasinya, dan bergegas memakai sepatu _high heels_-nya.

"Luka, apa kau akan pulang malam nan─"

"Tentu, Sakura. Kau sudah tahu itu."

"Tapi aku selalu kesepi─"

"Ada _Barbie _menemanimu, Sakura."

"…"

─dan sedetik kemudian, Luka melenggang pergi dari hadapannya. Rambutnya yang kini pendek sebahu itu bergoyang tertiup angin. Sakura menatap kakaknya, sebal. Giginya bergemelutuk. _'Lagi-lagi nama mereka kau sebut? Dasar babi hina!' _kutuknya.

Sakura semakin membenci dan membenci _Barbie_. Namun koleksi _Barbie_-nya semakin menumpuk, dia selalu mendapat bingkisan _Barbie _dari seluruh kekasih kakaknya. Mulai dari Gakupo, Kaito, Len, Sasuke, Neji, sampai Kakashi. Dia selalu mendapatkannya. Entah apa maksud mereka, mungkinkah ini memang akal-akalan Luka saja yang tak ingin membuatnya kesepian? (Batin Sakura menjerit;_ "Tapi HEI! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL INGUSAN YANG MEMBUTUHKAN BONEKA JALANG!"_ namun dia tak pernah mengungkapkannya pada siapapun.)

.

_Aku semakin membenci Barbie dan kakakku._

_Kakak semakin jarang pulang ke rumah, membiarkanku nyaris pingsan kelaparan._

_Barbie semakin menumpuk di kamarku, membiarkanku mati kutu di hadapan mereka._

_Dunia ini sudah gila._

.

Umur Sakura sudah delapan belas sekarang.

Dia masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sangat tertutup, dingin, dan misterius. (Begitulah anggapan para kekasih Luka saat itu)

Sakura tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia selalu mengurung diri di kamar, tanpa mau menengok sedikitpun ke luar kamarnya. Tumpukan boneka _Barbie _terpajang acak-acakan di samping kiri ranjang lusuhnya. Semua boneka sial itu didapatnya setiap akhir pekan. Dan dia tak bisa menolak. Namun pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa merusak. Tubuh para boneka itu terkoyak, sudah tak ada yang layak untuk dijadikan teman bermain. Tapi justru Sakura lebih menyukai hal itu.

Luka sudah menganggapnya biasa. Dia sudah menjadi 'pelayan' pribadi adiknya yang setiap hari mengantarkan makanan dan minuman dan kebutuhan Sakura lainnya ke kamar nista itu. (Pernah satu kali, Luka menanyakan hal tersebut pada adiknya. Mengapa dia merusak semua _Barbie_-nya? Dan jawaban Sakura saat itu adalah; _"Aku ingin hidupku lebih berseni."_)

Luka berpikir kalau Sakura **pasti **sudah gila. Ada yang salah dengan adiknya. Namun dia **tetap **menyayanginya.

Maka dia berniat untuk memberinya _Barbie _(lagi) malam ini. Sebagai permintaan maafnya karena sudah menelantarkan sang adik selama ini. Luka mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sakura.

.

Saat _Barbie _itu diberikannya pada Sakura, sang adik hanya mendengus kasar. Dia kesal. (Bahkan saat itu dia membatin, _'Kenapa aku harus selalu hidup di tengah lingkungan jalang?'._)

"Terimalah. Kumohon," pinta Luka padanya.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Dia mendesis, "Kau selalu memberikan apa yang aku benci. Sama seperti para lelaki brengsek yang selalu kau bawa dengan membawa bingkisan yang sama itu." ─lalu menampik kasar kardus panjang berisi boneka (jalang) itu.

Luka terkejut bukan main. Dia mendekati adiknya, lalu memegangi pipi Sakura. Dia menangis saat itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Ada apa denganmu?" jeritnya panik. Dia memeluk tubuh adiknya erat.

Dan apa yang terjadi? Sakura malah menghempaskan tubuh ringkih kakaknya ke lantai semen kamar kecilnya. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap sinis mata _azure _Luka. (Dia merasa kalau saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan semua keluh kesah yang menyesakkan dadanya selama ini.)

"Saku─"

"Dengarkan aku, Luka. _Nee-chan_." Potong Sakura dingin.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah sang kakak. Lalu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku celana pendek yang dikenakannya. (Dan Luka hanya bisa pasrah. Bibirnya terasa kaku dan rahangnya tak bisa digerakkan lagi akibat tonjokan telak adiknya. Dia menangis. Menangisi nasib hidupnya yang selalu sial. Menangisi tawa adiknya yang berdenging di telinganya.)

"Semenjak kau melacur di tempat hina, aku semakin menderita."

Dia memulai pembahasannya. Mula-mula, gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu merobek semua pakaian yang membalut tubuh kakaknya, sampai akhirnya tubuh sang kakak polos tak tertutup oleh sehelai benangpun. (Luka merinding ngeri. Dia berusaha menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya). Sakura bersiul dan menyeringai nakal.

"Fuuh. Tubuh jenjangmu ini menarik. Pantas saja para lelaki tolol itu sangat menginginkan tubuhmu,"

─pisau itu bergerak, merobek permukaan kulit putih Luka yang membalut tangan mulusnya.

"AAARRRGH! Sssh … Sa-ku …" dia merintih, memohon ampun pada adiknya. Namun rintihan pilunya itu tak didengar oleh sang adik. Sakura masih asik 'bermain' di tangan kakaknya. Tenaganya sangat kuat, mampu melemaskan seluruh tubuh Luka yang semenjak tadi memberontak.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Kau menjual tubuhmu dengan harga tak sepantar. Dasar murahan."

Kulit yang menutupi tangan Luka kini terkelupas, menampakkan daging dan tulang belulang yang berada di dalamnya. Tangan Sakura bersimbah darah. Rambutnya basah dan lengket, bercampur dengan warna merah pekat. Luka mengerang dan memberontak. _'Adikku sudah gila!'_

"AAAARRRGHHH─! SAKU─ AAAAHHHH!"

Sakura mengotori wajah kakaknya dengan darah yang menggenang di kakinya dan tubuh kakaknya. Menyaksikan kakaknya yang tengah sekarat di hadapannya, adalah hal paling memuaskan sepanjang hidupnya. Namun dia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Hmmm … ada yang kurang. Apa ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mengiris payudara kanan kakaknya. Lalu membolak-balikkan benda menjijikkan berlumur darah itu dengan tampang polos. "Dulu ibu bilang padaku, di dalam benda ini ada air susu. Kenapa yang sekarang keluar hanya darah, ya?"

Dia menyeringai saat melihat kakaknya yang merintih, menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas. (tangannya kini berlumur darah. Semua tubuhnya terciprat oleh cairan merah berbau anyir itu.)

"Saa … kuuuu─"

"Ah, benar. _Barbie_."

.

_Aku benci Barbie._

_Aku benci kakakku._

_Dan hari ini, akan kubuktikan pada mereka, betapa bencinya aku pada mereka._

.

'_CRASH'_

'_BRETTT'_

'_DUAGH'_

'_TASHH'_

Malam itu Sakura sangat menikmati permainannya. Tak menyadari bahwa kini erangan dan rintihan pedih kakaknya sudah tak terdengar. (_Bingo_! Ucapkan selamat datang pada malaikat kematian yang sudah menjemput Luka!)

Tubuh Luka sudah benar-benar tak berbentuk. Sakura menyeretnya ke pojok kamar tidurnya. Di mana tempat itu adalah tempat eksekusi para boneka tolol yang bernasib sama seperti Luka.

Tubuh itu terkoyak sempurna. Darah membanjiri kamar kecil itu. Organ tubuh Luka berceceran di atas permukaan lantai. (Mulai dari usus yang terburai dari perutnya, sampai _alveolus _paru-parunya yang dicabut paksa oleh Sakura. Saat itu dia memencetnya hingga kempis, lalu tertawa sadis. _"Aku tidak tahu kalau di dalam tubuhmu banyak hal yang menarik." _Katanya.)

"Aaaahh~! Tubuhmu benar-benar menarik, _Nee-chan_. Apakah aku punya yang seperti ini juga?" ─Sakura bertanya dengan riang pada kakaknya. Matanya berbinar menatap jantung Luka yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. (Tekstur jantung itu kenyal, dan Sakura tertarik padanya. Dia menjilatnya, tapi kemudian memuntahkan ludahnya seraya mengerang tak enak.)

Luka tak merespon pertanyaan dari adiknya. (Dia sudah mati sekarang, sayang.)

Emosi Sakura kembali memuncak. Teringat akan kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Kejadian sama yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"─kau sama seperti _Barbie. _Tolol. Dan. Tak. Pernah. Mau. Merespon. Pertanyaanku." Desisnya seraya menghujami tubuh kakaknya (yang kini berada di atas tumpukan boneka _Barbie _di pojok kamar tersebut). "Baiklah kalau begitu. Coba lihat kepala ini, _Nee-chan_. Aku kesal pada _Barbie. _Kala itu dia tak mau meresponku. Jadi aku memotong kepalanya saja."

Sakura melanjutkan 'curhat'nya. Dia menangis. Bukan karena menangisi kepergian kakaknya. Namun dia menangisi nasibnya.

"KAU AKAN BERNASIB SAMA SEPERTI SI BONEKA JALANG INI, BANGSAT!"

'_CRASHH'_

Sakura melayangkan pisau itu ke arah leher jenjang kakaknya ─hingga nyaris terputus. Lalu tertawa puas. Sepuas puas puasnnya.

"─AHAHAHA! Hmmmpph. Kau mati konyol seperti babi, _Nee-chan_. Menjijikkan."

_'SREETT'_

Kepala itu terputus.

Setelahnya, Sakura mencongkel bola mata Luka dengan pisau yang digunakannya tadi. Dia memainkannya, melemparnya ke udara, seolah sedang memainkan bola pingpong. Dan berakhir dengan terjatuh di atas tumpukan boneka _Barbie_. Gadis itu muak. Sangat muak, namun puas. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya saat ini, dia tak peduli.

.

_Sekarang kakakku sudah mati._

_Barbie juga sudah 'mati'._

_Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti._

.

"_Nee-chan_ … ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui," bisiknya pelan. Sakura tersenyum sinis pada kakaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Kau tahu, Luka? Kau seperti Barbie. Cantik dan jalang." ─lalu melemparkan sepuntung kepala boneka jalang itu tepat ke sebelah kepala kakaknya. Setetes darah terciprat dari genangan anyir itu.

"Aku benci kau dan semua _Barbie _jalang itu."

.

Gelap.

Kini hatinya sudah gelap dan dibutakan oleh kebencian yang mendalam.

Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Duduk di atas genangan darah kakaknya. Tak peduli akan bau anyir yang menusuk indra penciumannya.

"_Nee-chan _… seumur hidupku, aku selalu sengsara seperti ini. _**Seekor** Barbie_ pun tak akan pernah mengatasi rasa kesepianku. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kau. Tapi kenapa … kau sama jalangnya dengan _Barbie_, _Nee-chan_? Kau meninggalkanku semasa hidupku!"

─dan tubuhnya ambruk di sana. Dia pingsan di sebelah kepala kakaknya. Segera meraih mimpi 'indah'nya tanpa gangguan dari si jalang _Barbie _dan kakak tercintanya. (Selamat malam, cantik. Semoga ada yang membalas perbuatan hinamu suatu saat nanti. Salam manis.)

* * *

><p>─<strong>FIN─<strong>

* * *

><p>Sumpah, Chill nggak ahli banget bikin gore =A= inipun dipaksa sama temen.<p>

Maaf sekali kalau kesannya _bash-centric X( _tapi untunglah Chill udah naruh ini di rate M :) awalnya mau disimpen di rate K … *dibantai seFFn*  
>Dan yaah … Chill tahu cerita bertema seperti ini emang udah marak di dunia FFn. Jadi, kalau ada kesamaan ide, maaf ya D: Chill belum ngubek-ngubek seisi FFn soalnya *apa ini*<p>

Well, err, feedback?

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>0304/2012


End file.
